The invention relates to a method for operating a drive device of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The drive device serves for driving the motor vehicle, and thus for providing a torque that is directed towards driving the motor vehicle. For this purpose the drive device has at least one drive aggregate, i.e., the internal combustion engine. In addition to the internal combustion engine at least one further drive aggregate, in particular an electric machine or the like, can be provided. The drive device further has a compressor, which can be driven by the electric motor and can thus also be referred to as an electrically driven compressor.
The compressor serves for supplying the internal combustion engine with combustion fresh gas. For this purpose the compressor transports combustion fresh gas from the external environment in the direction of the internal combustion engine. The compressor compresses the combustion fresh gas flowing through it and supplies the combustion fresh gas to the internal combustion engine at a pressure level that is higher than the pressure level prevailing immediately upstream of the compressor. The combustion fresh gas can be present in the form of air, in particular fresh air. In the case of an exhaust gas return it may also contain exhaust gas. The electrically driven compressor serves in particular for providing a higher torque at low rotational speeds, i.e., for increasing of the power of the internal combustion engine as fast as possible.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a method for operating a drive device, which enables a more comfortable driving behavior of the motor vehicle.